Notre amour est une oeuvre d'art
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: One-shot assez étrange, avec Kurt et Blaine adulte, qui vivent ensemble.


Notre amour est une œuvre d'art

Dans cette fiction (sortie de ma tête) , Kurt et Blaine vivent ensemble dans un appartement à Lima, Blaine travail comme prof à Dalton, et Kurt travail à mis-temps au garage de son père avec Finn. Elle contiendra un seul chapitre. Ce n'est pas ma première fic, il y a déjà Kryptonite, si vous ne la connaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à la lire ^^.

Blaine regardait la télé d'un air las. Il regardait sa montre toutes les 2 minutes espérant silencieusement passer de 15h à 18h, l'heure à laquelle l'avion dans lequel son cher et tendre Kurt revenait d'un voyage d'une semaine à Los Angeles avec Mercedes pour l'aider à préparer son mariage avec Sam, arriverait à l'aéroport. Blaine n'avait pas pu l'accompagner étant donné que ce n'était pas encore les vacances scolaires, et son petit ami lui manquait terriblement, si bien qu'il dormait mal, mangeait mal, et que ses élèves de Dalton avaient fait courir la rumeur qu'il était dépressif. Mais cet après-midi la, il allait enfin revoir Kurt, son Kurt. Il allait enfin pouvoir le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant, et peut être plus encore si l'occasion se présentait. Il décida de bouger de son canapé, et avança vers la grande fenêtre du salon, et se mit à chanter une chanson, qu'il dédia intérieurement à Kurt.

******-A hundred days had made me older (**_**Une centaine de jours m'ont rendu plus vieux)**_**  
********Since the last time that I saw your pretty face (**_**Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton joli visage)**_******  
A thousand lights had made me colder (**_**Mille lumières m'ont rendu plus froid)**_******  
And I don't think I can look at this the same (**_**Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder de la même manière)**_******  
But all the miles had separate (**_**Mais tous ces kilomètres qui nous séparent)**_**  
********They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face **_**I(ls ont disparu maintenant quand je rêve de ton visage)**_

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, tant Kurt lui manquait, et tant cette chanson reflétait ses sentiments.

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée)**_  
**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time (J**_**e pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)**_

**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)**_  
**And tonight it's only you and me (**_**Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)**_

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que Kurt voulait lui faire une surprise en arrivant plus tôt que prévu, et il venait juste d'ouvrir la porte, mais Blaine ne l'avais pas entendu, étant absorber par sa chanson.

**The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello (**_**Les kilomètres continuent juste à rouler comme les gens ont l'une ou l'autre manière de dire bonjour)**_**  
********I hear this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go (**_**J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée mais j'espère qu'elle va mieux que nous allons)**_******  
**

**Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Kurt pour savoir que la chanson lui était destinée, et il se mit lui aussi à pleurer, tout comme Blaine qui lui tournait le dos, vu qu'il ne savait pas que Kurt ****était là.**

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée)**_  
**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time (**_**Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)**_  
**I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)**_  
**And tonight it's only you and me (**_**Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)**_

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go (********To**_**ut ce que je sais, et n'importe où je vais)**_  
**It gets hard but it won't take away my love ********(Ça**_** devient fort mais ça ne voulait pas enlever mon amour)**_**  
********And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done (**_**Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout a été dit et fait)**_**  
********It get hard but it won't take away my love (**_**Ca devient difficile mais ça n'enlèvera pas mon amour**__)_

**I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes ma seule pensée)**_  
**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time (**_**Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)**_  
******I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams (**_**Je suis ici sans toi bébé mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)**_  
**And tonight it's only you and me ********(**_**Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi**_****** )**

Kurt s'approcha sans bruit de Blaine et le pris dans ses bras, ce qui fit sursauter le bouclé, qui était loin de se douter que l'amour de sa vie était déjà revenu.

**-Kurt ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais que fait-tu là ? Tu ne devais arriver que dans quelques heures !**

**-Eh oui, je voulais te faire une surprise, et je suis arrivé au milieu de ta magnifique chanson**

**-Elle était pour toi, Kurt, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, devant moi !**

**-Et pourtant c'est la réalité, mon amour. **

**-Mais pour combien de temps ?**

Kurt l'embrassa passionnément, puis tout devins flou pour Blaine, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le canapé, et la télévision était allumé, diffusant le clip de « here without you ». Drôle de coïncidence. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Kurt était encore dans son avion. Blaine regarda sa montre, il était 17h 58, Kurt était arrivé, et Blaine était encore dans leur appartement, avec une mine affreuse, et l'aéroport était à une demi-heure de route, avec une bonne circulation, bien sûr. Blaine allait être en retard, en retard pour aller chercher l'amour de sa vie. Il regarda son téléphone, et le message qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt était un miracle qui allait lui sauver la vie.

« -Ne viens pas me chercher à l'aéroport, j'ai une surprise pour toi, juste sois devant notre maison à 18h30, bien habillé, une voiture viendra te chercher. ;) Je t'aime, Kurt. »

Il pouvait dire que Kurt était doué pour surprises et improvisation en tout genre, et là la chance lui avait vraiment sourie. Il alla se laver, s'habilla très classe, et se prépara. Il était devant leur maison, il était 18h30, et une limousine blanche arriva. Kurt descendit de la voiture, plus beau que jamais. Il avança vers Blaine, le pris dans ses bras, et ils s'embrassèrent. De nouveau, tout devint flou pour Blaine, et il se réveilla dans son lit. Il avait rêvé qu'il avait rêvé. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange.

Pourtant Kurt était juste à côté de lui, encore endormi, son visage semblable à celui d'un ange. Blaine le regarda longtemps, puis se rendormit. Il rêva de nouveau de Kurt, et ses rêves était très réaliste, sûrement parce que sa vie avec Kurt était comme un rêve, une œuvre d'art, et eux deux en étaient les créateurs. Et rien ne fera disparaître cette œuvre qu'ils voulaient exposer au monde entier, pour prouver que l'amour n'a pas de genre, qu'une histoire d'amour entre personnes de même sexe est aussi belle que n'importe quelle autre histoire, que leur couple n'était pas différent d'un autre, qu'ils étaient humain et amoureux, et que l'amour lui même est une œuvre d'art.

Voilà, voilà, petit fiction finie ! Bon euh j'éspère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un petit peu bizarre, j'ai de drôle d'idée en ce moment ^^. Et n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un ptit coup d'oeil à Kryptonite ;).

à bientôt !


End file.
